


The Impossible Promises We Make

by EikoWest



Category: Delight Games, Ring City Universe, Wizard's Choice
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Don't Read If You Haven't Played The Books!, Dreams, F/M, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Inurissa, Inuxius x Narissa, Kisses, Medieval Gothic Romance, Narissa POV, Narissa x Inuxius, POV Third Person, The Wizard x Cleric, With A Personal Headcanon (Literally Just One), ⚠️MAJOR SPOILERS ALERT⚠️
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EikoWest/pseuds/EikoWest
Summary: 'I love you. And as you care for me, promise me you will live a good life…'As he is pulled into The Abyss, Inuxius bids her good-bye… But Narissa won't have it. (The Wizard x Cleric/Inurissa)
Relationships: Inuxius/Narissa, Narissa/Inuxius
Kudos: 5





	The Impossible Promises We Make

**Author's Note:**

> This makes *a lot* of references to scenes in the books—like, this is just a supplementary piece to those scenes, so if you haven't finished playing the books, you definitely won't understand anything of this. f^^;;

“ _NO!”_

Thrown back from the whiplash of the portal, she didn’t even feel the unforgiving ground. She scrambled to her feet and lunged for the wormhole… but it was gone.

 _He_ was gone.

A horrible smog of dread began to fill her chest, until it almost physically choked her.

_No… Gods please, no…_

_Please—_

_Please… no, no!_

_Oh, merciful goddess, I beg of you…_

First, came the tears. Soon followed by intense fear. Her hands were outstretched and supplicated in prayer, even before her knees hit the ground.

More fear came, and with it more tears. And it only made her pray harder. She had never been so scared in all her life; she could not move, could not breathe, could not even think.

The thought of him in that nightmarish place…

_The thought of never getting to see him again…_

Her pleas intensified, knees digging more firmly into the gravel as her body swayed with despair and her mind further succumbed to the anguish of not knowing.

_Not knowing what unspeakable horrors he suffered down there._

_Not knowing if he still breathed life…!_

She would kneel and pray forever in wait, if it meant that the hope in her heart could keep him alive…

She was afraid but she believed in him. With all her heart and soul.

Even more than she did her goddess—if that were possible.

She woke against the floor, feeling strangely light and rested – a stark contrast to the state she’s been in for days…

The dream…!

They met yet again, in a dream. _Oh, how she missed his face! His gentle green eyes and his sweet voice!_

She blinked the fog of wetness from her vision, hastily pushing herself off the ground to resume her vigil, not even bothering to wipe her face of grime and dirt.

A glance at the scrawls upon the sandy earth told her it had been three days three nights. It was the first time she had succumbed to exhaustion since. She didn’t stop praying, not even to fill her empty stomach or quench her parched throat.

 _"He kissed me_ ," she murmured. Her fingers moved to her lips. And she had kissed him back… _Oh, how heavenly his lips were! His touch so warm… His scent, so comforting._

It was wonderful. Even if it ended too soon.

She knew without a doubt then…

_He was still alive._

And that was all that mattered.

She thanked her goddess for both the mercy and reprieve. Her heart ached even more at the thought of him, all alone in such a terrible place…

_Lost in The Abyss…!_

If only…

If only she knew magic, she could aid him…

_If only there was some way…_

But all she had was her goddess and all she could do for him was pray. So pray she did, in her bent posture, palms open towards the heavens, and head solemnly bowed.

The dream tempted her expended body and tormented her weeping soul…

How she longed to see him again in the land of dreams! But she dared not stop praying—not now. Not now that she knew he needed her the most. She begged for her goddess’ light to be with him so that he may be kept safe…

That he may make the impossible journey back to her somehow, healthy and whole.

She had never prayed for anything so hard in her entire life. It was the only thing she could do for him; she felt so powerless! All she could do was wait! It was immensely frustrating!

_Please… Be safe…_

_I will be right here, waiting for you._

_Just please…_

_Come back to me…_

…

By the fifth night, her soul grew restless; her weakened body starting to take its toll. But finally, she was granted a vision of her goddess by his side, her protective light wrapped around him in the midst of darkness.

‘ _Promise me…’_

Her eyes snapped open, she had for the second time collapsed unconscious.

“He loves me…” she murmured, as if realizing only for the first time… A smile surfaced upon her chapped lips, even as wet blotches pelted the ground she sat upon, one after the other, until she allowed the happiness to wash over her since their bittersweet separation. “He will be back, I know it.”

Snippets of the dream they shared flashed in her mind and with renewed inspiration, she finally wiped her face and attempted to smooth down her mussed up hair, somewhat self-consciously and absentmindedly.

At that moment, a loud rumbling from somewhere very near snapped her out of her ritual. Only then did she realize it was her own stomach. She laughed, feeling silly all of a sudden. She decided that if she was going to wait for him, no matter how long, she would need to stay nourished. It certainly would not please him to neglect herself so needlessly in this way.

…  
  


‘ _I love you._

‘ _And as you care for me, promise me you will live a good life…’_

…

…

“ _Narissa?”_

_She gasped, too afraid to breath, too afraid to look. But it was… him; his voice, his spirit._

_She turned, and there he was._

“ _My dear lady, what are you doing here…” He carefully pulled her up by the shoulders, then tipped her slightly away from him to tilt her chin up. “…And why do you weep?” There were no words. She wrung herself from his grip to lock her arms around him once more. Tightly._

“ _I am dreaming, aren’t I?” she sniffed._

_He didn’t answer. But his own arms wrapped around her, sealing her body within the embrace._

“ _Forgive me…” Her chest heaved with soft sobs. “But you are wrong…!”_

_His fingers were weaving affectionately in her hair, stroking her nape. She could feel his chest rise and fall, inhale his familiar scent and feel his warmth. It felt so, so real. She believed they were really together somewhere in space and time, in a place where dreams and reality meet. They didn’t have to be awake to touch each other; he was a creature of magic, after all…_

“ _You made me promise but I cannot…” she whispered against his collar bone, nuzzling into his neck, the only part of him uncovered by his cloak; he was so tall. Her fingers fisted into the garment as memories of him wrenching her free from him and pushing her away from the portal into safety resurfaced. It had been looping in her mind over and over, and she kept wishing things ended differently each time. She wished she had held on tighter!_

_But what pained her the most were his words, and his last reassuring smile after he kissed her good-bye before getting sucked into the nothingness. The Abyss that separated the land of the living and the dead; the dreams from the nightmares._

“ _How dare you save me and ask me to promise you to go on with my life!”_ I cannot live a happy life… not without you!

_He held her even closer. Tighter._

“ _How dare you say those words to me and not give me a chance to speak!” She hiccupped as she felt his fingers tenderly catch her tears. “I won’t stand for it! You will not be so cruel as to say good-bye to me that way…! Don’t you… ever…!”_

“ _I love you, my sweet Narissa.”_

_The Alathian cleric blinked up at his handsome face and pressed her lips against his._

“ _My beloved Inuxius…” she kissed him again and again. “…I love you! You must know that I will wait for you! Even if it takes forever.”_

_He smiled with a small shake of his head._

“ _What kind of gentleman makes his lady wait?”_

…

Light shimmered and danced along the expanse of the vaulted ceiling of her glimmering prison when her eyes fluttered open. Slowly, she sat up and straightened her clothes as she faced the space where the portal had been.

‘… _We shall be together again, very soon.’_

She blushed at those words, her heart racing; she could feel him near… And sure enough, a glowing pinprick of light appeared, and began to lengthen, slicing through the fabric of space and time.

Her heartbeat thundered in her ears as she slowly got to her feet and took several paces back; her eyes riveted onto the reappearing portal. She held her breath as the first of several strangely clothed humans staggered through…

Breath bated, chest aching, blue eyes unblinking…

Waiting…

Waiting.

  
  


Until finally.

  
  


**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> The **"Wizard's Choice"** interactive novel belongs to Sam Landstrom (Delight Games). I own nothing except this derivative fanwork which I do not profit from.
> 
> * * *
> 
> (2017/07/09-2020/05/24)


End file.
